peelfandomcom-20200213-history
05 August 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-08-05 ; Comments *Full tracklisting with thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive.http://www.avistic.demon.co.uk/playlists/1998/32.txt *The Sam McGee track, from a recently issued compilation album of vintage old-time hillbilly music, became a Peel favourite and received a number of plays, as he points out on the surviving link, which may or may not be from this show (see below). The track appeared in both Peel's Ace Records Top Ten and in the posthumous playlist of 18 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank). *The play with intro is now available. The above linked version refers to the fact that he played it a lot "last year". He did play it a lot in 1998, but the only hit from 1999 shows has a different intro, and there's nothing from 1997. *Apart from this track, Peel didn't play a lot of Sam McGee's material, but the guitarist (1894-1975) was an influence on two of Peel's favourite artists. His solo work inspired John Fahey, while the early Incredible String Band drew on his 1920s recordings as a menber of Uncle Dave Macon's Fruit Jar Drinkers, Sessions *Metrotone #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1998-06-21. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Tim Baker: T.H.R.O.B (EP - Outpost Beta) Magic Trax $''' *Cay: Better Than Myself (CDS) Org *Sam McGee: Ching Chong (v/a LP - Hillbilly Jamboree) Arhoolie/Ace '''& (track also available here with Peel intro, not necessarily from this show) *''well that's just wonderful I think'' &''' *Sea Nymphs: Appealing To Venus (EP - The Sea Nymphs) Org *Metrotone: My Own Writing (session) '''& *Cocoa Tea: Weh Di Drugs (7") Roaring Lion $ & *Broken Dog: Unconscious Guide (LP - Zero) Big Cat *Vine: Roma (v/a LP - Silver Top Collection) Milk $''' *''some red eye update'' '''$ *Po!: First Floor (LP - Horse Blanket Weather) Rutland *Metrotone: When It All Comes Down (session) *ECT: Biotech (12") MVP *Zeke: Telepath Boy (v/a LP - Punk-O-Rama III) Epitaph *Unsane: Over Me (v/a LP - Solid: Strip Mining The Underground Since 1990) Relapse *Six By Seven: For You (EP) Six By Seven *4/4 Project: Green (LP - Meteorite) Project $''' *Metrotone: Orange Resin Tiles (session) *Quickspace: Take Away (LP - Precious Falling) Kitty Kitty '''@ *Yami Bolo: Drugs In City (7") Buju B $''' *Alboth: Rentsch (v/a EP - Erase Yer Head #6) Pandemonium '''$ *Sukiyaki: Odio todos los cafés a los que me has llevado (split EP - s/t with Zonites) Ovni $''' *Necessary Ruffness: Cannes (12” - France) Formation Countries *Metrotone: Stand By Me (session) *Cinerama: Me Next (LP - Va Va Voom) Cooking Vinyl *''chat with Mary Anne Hobbs'' '''$ *Jake Mandell: Untitled 27 (v/a LP - Alternative Frequencies 3) Worm Interface $ ' '£ *Cumshot: Scratch Acid (7" - Cumshot) Irritant IRRITANT05 $''' *Scratch Acid: Greatest Gift (LP - Scratch Acid) Rabid Cat '''@ *Joujouka: Re-Psycle Frequency (Original Mix) (v/a album - Ecliptic: Tsuyoshi DJ Mix For Issey Miyake Men By Naoki Takizawa)) Matsuri Productions MPCD 15 $''' *Tracks marked '''$ available on File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 1998-06-xx-07-xx-08-xx Peel Show LE425 *2) OT mixtape W 1998 Quickspace.mp3 *3) 1998-07-xx-08-xx jp3 *4) JP_R1_1998_CM_Aug-Dec.zip - 01 Untitled 27.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:32:25 (38:43-1:21:50) *2) 29:13 (6:46-13:02) *3) 47:41 (36:46-46:14) (to 41:30 unique) *4) 3:29 ;Other *1) Created from LE425 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July August 1998 Lee Tape 425 *2) Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape W *3) Many thanks to Auburn Phantom. JP3 Summer 1998 *4) Computer Music 1998 (Aug-Dec) ;Available * 1) Mooo * 2) OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent * 3) Mooo * 4) download Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online